Back to You
by dshh
Summary: A series of drabbles about mary and francis
1. Tangled

**A series Mary/Francis Drabbles based on prompts from FF (Fan Forum)**

**Drabble #1**

Soft skin, long brown hair. My hand caresses the spot where her hip meets her tapered waist. I look into her brown eyes and wonder what good deed I committed to have her love. My young life is full of sins and missteps, but in her eyes I lose myself. Her fingers tangle in my blond locks and I push her closer to me. Our bodies side by side; skin to skin. I kiss her soft lips. She has a vice grip on my heart. I don't know when or how it happened. Was it their shared childhood? The minute she stepped out of the carriage and I laid eyes on her, I was at a loss for words for breath.

I caress and touch until our bodies are tangled up in each other.


	2. Dancing

**Drabble 2: **

Prompt: Dancing

Mary could feel his anger. The funny thing about love is that it teaches you to read people. She let herself forget, to get caught up in fear. Now, her biggest fear had come true. He was angry. He put on that charming smile for others. His palm against hers still left an electric charge. His anger was as alluring as his love. "Talk to me"

"Why? You'll simply lie to me"

They switched hands and she tried again. "Please Francis I was scared."

"Not now,"he hissed under his breath. Francis hated himself. Under the layers of anger and hurt there was still want. He tried not to notice the swell of her breasts and how her waist was made to be held by him. She was pure desire. His weakness and this dance was simply torture. Her skirts swayed and her lips poured out pleas for forgiveness and all he could was imagine pressing her up against the nearest wall and kissing her till his mind went blank.

But, for now they'd dance. He bowed gracefully as he took his place beside the other men before grabbing her by the waist and twirling her about. He pressed her a little closer than necessary. Mary sighed and hope swelled in her heart. He still wanted her and that was a place to start.


	3. Letters

Shortly after the road to Calais had been cleared, the men set up camp for the night before heading north again. Francis sat in front of the fire with Leith both of them with far away looks on their faces. He'd made an unexpected friend in the young soldier and he'd make sure that he got a chance to be with this girl. His marriage to Mary was everything despite the fights. He prayed to God and Savior to get him home safe in mary's arms. He pulled out the letter that a messenger had given him the day before.

_My dearest Francis,_

_I'm sorry if my temper gets the best of me. You've been gone less than ten days, but your presence is dearly missed. The days here have been rather chill and your father has gone off to Paris to be with Diane. It's for the best for he is getting madder by the day. I tell you this not to worry you, but simply to keep you informed. I know you have tried to do what is best for France and Scotland. It's just that I must think of Scotland first and it would be easier if you didn't have your own country to worry about. But, that is politics. The girl in me misses your gentle face and soft caress. Come back to me darling. _

_Love,_

_Mary_

Francis folded the letter and put it back into his pocket and looked up at the stars. He prayed that the Battle would be a success and that he could go home to his wife. He missed her. He wanted to write her, so he got up and went into his tent and composed a short letter that he'd have messenger-ed as soon as possible.

_Dear Mary,_

_Today I made a friend. A fellow soldier. He is someone that once worked in the castle. We fought side by side not as Royal to subject, but brother to brother. The thing that got us through is the thought of coming home to those we love. I fought for you. All of this is for us, for our future. I know you don't understand why I did this, but it will help Scotland as much as it does France. I hope you can forgive me for using your uncle's army. I love you Mary. _

_I will come back to you, god willing._

_Yours,_

_Francis _


End file.
